Power Rangers Team Omega: The Omega Awakening
by PhantomZeo
Summary: A new team of Power Rangers is born. Episode 1 in my Power Rangers series, pelase R&R, rated for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Notes: None for the moment.

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

A man ran around the corner. What he was running from is hard to explain. The man had neck-length red hair, white skin, and he was wearing a black T-Shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black Nikes.

"I should be safe here" he said, panting. Then, all of a sudden, the things he was running from ran around the corner.

"You are surrounded. Please surrender before we have to use force" the things said.

The man was too tired to say a single word.

"Surrender now" said the things.

The man finally stopped breathing hard.

"Go to hell" he said. With that, he continued his running.

Where was he? He was about to cross the border to a city called Florika. He was being pursued.

The things followed the man more, and then the man ran. He decided to use his skills. When the things were gaining on him, he slid under a passing truck. The followers were unlucky enough to collide with it. Most of them, anyways. Their leader just happened to slide under the truck with the man. The leader was different. he had a cloak on, but his head was visible. His head was completely black. It had two solid blue oblong-ish eyes, and a grey mouth mask sort of thing with two black lines on both sides of it, with a black line right through the middle.

The man ran down the slanted road. Not a car was on it, due to the heavy rain and it was 1:00 AM. The man could see a stream up ahead, with a beach on the other side. He knew that this was his only way of getting to Florika. But he wasn't a fast swimmer, but, then again, the cloaked figure couldn't swim at all.

"I hate my life" said the man. His follower was catching up, and he had a huge sword. The man had nothing. Except the option of jumping into the stream. He'd probably get a cold, but it was better than getting cut in two.

The cloaked figure finally reached the man at the stream. The man had one option: leaping over the guard rail and swimming half a football field. Either that or try to fight the follower.

"Give up, McRobins" said the figure "You will never get past me".

"There's more than one way for me to go, Etorka" said the man. With that, he flipped over the guard rail.

"NO!" yelled the cloaked figure, now identified as Etorka. He swore silently, and then dissapeared.

The man swam for five minutes across the stream. He was relieved. But he knew that he had no help. He was soaking wet. He couldn't morphed even if he'd wanted to. He hadn't morphed in forever.

"I need to find the new rangers" he said "Before it's too late."

* * *

Author's Note: I like Power Rangers. A lot. So I decided to make my own series. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Oh, yes, you heard the man say something about not morphing in forever. Well, what ranger was he? That's a surprise.

Also, this is just a prologue. The actual chapters will be longer.

Hope you like the Prologue of episode one!


	2. Recruits

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Notes: None for the moment.

CHAPTER 1: RECRUITS

Florika was hardly what you'd call an important city. You could go in and out of there in ten minutes. A lot of people that lived there wanted to live in some other city, like New York or Denver. However, there were a few who were proud of where they lived. Anyways, let's get to the story.

* * *

At Florika High, five teenagers were walking out of the building. They seemed to be glad to get out of school-which, mind you, most kids in High School were.

The five teens were friends. They had been for a while.

Kayla lived with her aunt and uncle in a house by City Hall. She was a sort of fashion freak. She had white skin, her blond hair in a ponytail, and tended to wear a pink blouse a lot, and a pink mini-skirt (you see the irony there, don't you?).

Sandy lived with her parents and younger brother in the suburban part of the city. She had a bad habit of being kinda impatient sometimes. She had tanned skin and black hair which went down to halfway down her back. Her style was a yellow tanktop and yellow shorts (more irony)

Ross was the son of an important buisnessman and a hard-warking lawyer He lived in a mansion downtown. He wasn't as spoiled as you might think. In fact, he was very compassionate. He was also the practical joker of the group. He had light brown hair that went down to the top of his neck, whitish skin, and he always wore a blue shirt, and blue pants (more irony here....)

Ray lived with his sister, mother, and stepfather in an apartment complex downtown. He was very mysterious, and no one really knew a lot about him. He had a skin color of reddish-white, he had dark brown hair that went down to the bottom of his neck, and he wore a black sleeveless shirt, and blue jeans (irony, irony)

And Nick lived with his sister and mother in downtown Florika. He was a very nice, considerate person who was always willing to lend a helping hand. He had white skin, he had blond hair that also went down to a little bit past the bottom of his neck, and he always wore a red shirt and red shorts (Get the hint yet?)

So, Kayla, Sandy, Ross, Ray, and Nick. They were all going to the movies. It was Friday, and they were going to see the opening of _War of the Minds_.

"I am sooooo psyched to see this movie" said Ross "They say that they had to spend a year just on special effects!"

"Well, I hope they spent just as much time on the costumes" said Kayla.

The other four rolled their eyes.

"Hey, after this, why don't we head down to the pizza place? We haven't been out for pizza in a while" said Nick.

"Great idea" said Sandy.

The others agreed. Although Kayla did spend a couple of minutes ranting about fat.

Little did they know that their plans would be changed.

* * *

"Master Etorka" said a bronze-bodied robot with a silver head and black eyes "We have confirmed that McRobins is indeed in Florika".

"Good" said Etorka. He turned his head. "You" he said to another robot "Have you discovered the location of the Omega Morphers?"

"Yes sir" said a robot "They are in McRobins's possesion".

Etorka responded by blowing up a section of a nearby wall. "Damn him" he said "I've been chasing after him for two years now, and the minute I find him, he uses the fact that I can't swim to his advantage". He sat in silence for a minute. "Get me DuKon" he said to one of the robots.

"Yes sir" said the robot. The two robots walked out of Etorka's room. They returned a second later with someone.

The person they came back with had a gold head and two black, circle-ish eyes. He had spikes portruding diagonally downward from the back of his head, making it look like frozen hair. His torso was a dark brown, with spikes portruding upward from his shoulders. On his chest, he had a blue circle. His hands were white with green circles on the palms. His legs were also dark brown, with spikes portruding downward from the thighs. His legs from around the middle of the knees down were black. All across his body were vertical blue lines.

"You requested me, master?" he asked Etorka.

"DuKon" said Etorka "I'm assuming that you have the location of the destined Team Omega rangers?"  
  
"Not only that sir" said DuKon in a dark voice "But I have their looks as well"

"Good" said Etorka "Find them. But don't destroy them. I want them brought here".

"Might I ask why?" asked DuKon.

"I prefer to keep my reasons secret" said Etorka.

"Yes, master" said DuKon. "Might I ask what to do if McRobins shows up?" 

Etorka hated that name. He would always hate the name of Deon McRobins. No matter what. Etorka knew what he wanted done.

"Kill him" he said.

"As you wish" said DuKon. He and the robots left the room.

Etorka grinned.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter one. There you go. Etorka's plot. Classic.

Well, the fight's coming up soon, and it's going to be pretty good. There's going to be some serious robot ass kicking.

Hope you like it!


	3. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Notes: None for the moment.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: RESCUE

* * *

Etorka watched the teens cross the street on his viewscreen. They were going to a movie theater. How public. That gave him some disadvantages, but it would have to do.

"Attack" he said to the robots by him.

The robots dissapeared in a puff of brown smoke.

* * *

The teens walked into the theater. As they were about to get their snacks, numerous robots appeared in puffs of brown smoke. The people yelled in fright, scrambling out of the theater.

"Come with us and you will not be harmed" one of them said.

"You want to harm us?" asked Nick "Go ahead and try".

The thirty robots each split up, one of the teens each taking six of the robots. Kayla's attempt to fight them was unsuccessful. She was thrown over the counter in a matter of seconds.

Sandy punched one in the chest, making the robot fall down. Two robots held Sandy, each one taking an arm. Sandy tried kicking them, but the other two in the group held her legs. The robots tackled her down.

Ross backed a robot into a wall and kicked him against the wall. The robot's head hung down, as if unconcious. Three robots snuck up behind him and grabbed him. They threw him into an empty theater nearby. He skidded a few feet down one of the aisles.

Ray kicked a robot into another robot, who, in turn, collided with an arcade game. The other three robots that were attacking him kicked him into the same theater that Ross had been thrown in to.

Nick kicked a robot into the counter, punched a robot in the stomach, sending it into the doors to the movie theater, bu the other three robots knocked him into the theater Ray and Ross were in. The robots threw Kayla and Sandy into the theater too.

"That didn't go too well" said Ray.

The other four looked at him. "Ya think?" they said sarcastically.

The robots walked into the theater. Five of them walked up to the teens, made black-bladed swords appear out of nowhere, and raised them above the teens.

Suddenly, a man dressed in blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a black jacket, white socks and black Nikes with red, neck-length hair and white skin jumped down from the projection room. He landed on the shoulders of the robot raising its sword above Ray. The robot was forced to the ground, but not before the man jumped off. He landed behind the four remaining robots raising their swords.

The armed robots turned around. The man split kicked the two in the middle down the aisle. The two remaining armed robots slashed at the man. The man jumped over the swords and landed on them, forcing them out of the robot's hands. He did another split kick, knocking the robots in to the seats.

"Wow!" said Sandy in amazement "Who is he?"

"I don't know" said Nick "But he sure does kick ass"

The man roundhouse kicked a robot into another robot, who was knocked into another robot, who, in turn, was knocked into another robot, and then, that robot was knocked into _another_ robot, who fell down the aisle. The remaining ten robots all chraged at the man. The man kicked one with a powerful drop kick, forcing it to the ground. He then did a backflip, landing by the unconcious robots' bodies. All nine remaining robots charged at the man. However, five of them were knocked aside by the man in less than five seconds. The four left tried knocking the man down, but the man easily, with a couple split kicks, knocked them down. All of the robots dissapeared exactly the same way they appeared.

The man turned around and helped the teens up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" said Sandy "Who are you?"

"The name's Deon" said the man "I need you to come with me".

"Wait a minute, why should we?" asked Nick.

"Because those things that atacked you" said Deon "There's more of them".

The teens thought. "Okay" said Nick "We'll go with you".

"Good" said Deon "Follow me".

* * *

"DAMMIT!" yelled Etorka "DEON SAVED THOSE TEENS!"

"Master Etorka, might I suggest having me attack with some Minibots?" asked DuKon.

"If Deon gives the teens their morphers, we're screwed" said Etorka. He sat in thought for a minute. "Okay" he said finally "But don't mess this up".

"Yes sir" said DuKon. He walked off with two robots.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school (cusses).

Anyways, the whole morph sequence is coming up soon, and it's going to be awesome. I'll have the next update up ASAP!


	4. Link to Omega

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Notes: None for the moment.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LINK TO OMEGA

* * *

The teens were with Deon at his house. It was a nice place, but the teens were more interested in hearing Deon's story.

"Well" said Deon "Undoubtedly you have some questions".

"Yeah" said Ross "First off, what were those things that attacked us?"

"They're called Minibots" said Deon "And they're underlings of Etorka".

"Who?" asked Sandy.

Deon, who was sitting in a swivel chair by a laptop, swiveled around so he was facing the computer, instead of the teenagers who were behind him. The teens all looked at the screen. Deon brought up a picture of a figure in a long, black cloak. It had two solid blue oblong-ish eyes, and a mouth mask kinda thing with two vertical back lines on either side of the mouth mask, and a horizontal black line in the center. Its head was completely black.

"Him" said Deon.

"What is he?" asked Kayla.

"He's the evil leader of the Robocons" said Deon.

"Didn't you just call them Minibots?" asked Kayla.

"The Minibots are just foot soldiers" said Deon "The Robocons are more powerful. And Lieutenant Robocons are even more powerful than that."

"So, let me get this straight, we were just beaten by _foot soldiers_?" asked Nick.

"Basically, yes" said Deon.

"Second question" said Ray "Why were they after _us_?"

Instead of giving a direct answer, Deon himself asked a question. "Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?".

"Of course we have" said Ray "Do you think we're on drugs or something? Who _hasn't _heard of them?".

"Just a couple nights ago, I was running from Etorka. He was after these" said Deon, reaching for a suitcase. He opened it. Inside the suitcase were five objects that looked like digital watches. There was a white border around the screen, and there was another color around the white border that was different for each object. One was pink, one was yellow, one was blue, one was black, and one was red. There was a grey oblong shaped button under the screen, and four other buttons were scatterred along the object, each one the same color as the second border.

"What are those, watches?" asked Nick.

"No, they're not _watches_, why would Etorka be after _watches_?" asked Deon.

"I don't know, maybe he's a collector" said Nick.

Deon rolled his eyes. "These are Power Ranger Omega Morphers" he said.

"Power Ranger Morphers?!" exclaimed the teens in amazement "Well why are you showing us?"

"Are you all seriously and stupid as you look right now?" asked Deon.

"No!" said Ray "We're just inquisitive".

"Apparantly" said Deon "You guys are the next Power Rangers".

The teens were in shock. There was an akward silence.

"P-Power Rangers?" said Kayla "W-we can't be Power Rangers. Don't you have to have special powers to be Power Rangers?".

"All you need are these morphers. I can help you from there" said Deon.

"But...what if we can't stop Etorka?" asked Nick "Why can't you be a Power Ranger?"

"I _was_ a Power Ranger" said Deon.

"Are you serious?!" asked Nick in amazement.

"Yes" said Deon "But I haven't morphed in seven or eight years. My powers probably shut down sometime after the Space Rangers saved the world from Astronema and Dark Spector. If I were to even attempt morphing, I could die. You five are the only hope for Earth".

"Well...why not ask some other former Rangers to battle Etorka?" asked Ray.

"Impossible" said Deon "The Omega Morphers will reject anyone who's already experienced Ranger power. You five are the ones. If you don't do it, no one will be able to".

Suddenly, Deon's plasma TV turned itself on, displaying an image of the Minibots from earlier attacking the city, with a Robocon leading them.

"Who's that?" asked Ray, pointing at the Robocon on the screen.

"DuKon" said Deon in a disgusted voice "He's a Lieutenant Robocon".

"He's going to destroy the city!" said Ross.

"Not if you take these" said Deon, holding the case up.

The teens paused.

"Okay" said Ray, finally.

"I'm in" said Kayla.

"Me too" said Sandy.

"I'll help" said Ross.

They all looked at Nick.

"Okay" said Nick.

"Alright..well...take your morphers from the case, strap them on your wrist, and come with me. You'll need me there to help you out" said Deon, slipping on his black jacket.

"Got it" said Nick, strapping his morpher on with the others.

"Um..how do we get there?" asked Ray.

"I think the place he's attacking is two blocks away" said Deon "I saw the Jefferson Hotel in the background". 

"So...we walk?" asked Ross.

"No" said Deon, getting on his motorbike "Nick, i'm assuming you have a driver's liscense?"

Nick, Ross, Kayla, Ray, and Sandy got in Deon's car and drove off, with Deon close behind on his motorbike.

* * *

"Minibots, spread out and destroy the city" said DuKon "No Power Rangers will stop us"

"Wrong!" said Deon turning around the corner on his motorbike, followed closely by the five Rangers in his car. The Rangers quickly stepped out of the car, ready to fight.

"The area's clear" said Deon "No one can see you. Go ahead".

"Ready?" asked Nick.

"Ready" said the other four.

The five Rangers crossed their arms over their chest, put their left arms, bent to the right at the elbow, in front of them, with their right arms all the way up in the air. Then, they pulled down their right arm halfways so that their right elbows were level with their right shoulder. Then, pressing the grey button on their morphers, cried "LINK TO OMEGA!".

Pink swirls surrounded Kayla's body, one limb at a time. First the left leg, then the right leg, then the left arm, then the right arm. The swirls then started to engulf Kayla's torso. In seconds, her entire body was covered in a pink suit. She crossed her arms over her chest, causing a helmet with an oblong-ish visor to form around her head.

"Omega Pink!" she cried, striking a fighting pose.

Yellow swirls surrounded Sandy's body, again, one limb at a time. First the right leg, then the left leg, then the right arm, then the left arm. The swirls engulfed her torso. In seconds, her entire body was covered in a yellow suit. She crossed her arms over her chest, causing a helmet with a straight line for a visor to form around her head.

"Omega Yellow!" she said, striking a fighting pose.

Blue swirls surrounded Ross's body, one limb at a time. First left leg, then left arm, then right leg, then right arm. The swirls engulfed his torso, forming a blue suit. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing a helmet with what could be describes as a U, only a little wider and not as tall, for a visor to form around his head.

"Omega Blue!" he said, striking a fghting stance.

Black swirls surrounded Ray's body, one limb at a time. First right leg, then right arm, then left leg, then left arm. The swirls engulfed his torso, forming a black suit. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing a helmet with what could be described as a V, only a little wider and not as tall, for a visor to form around his head.

"Omega Black!" he cried, striking a fighting stance.

Red swirls surrounded Nick's body, one limb at a time. First left arm, then left leg, then right arm, then right leg. The swirls engulfed his torso, forming a red suit. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing a helmet with a visor exactly like the black Space Ranger's to form around his head.

"Omega Red!" he cried, striking a fighting stance.

In the center of all of the suits' torso area was a circle, the letters T and O in the circle. Diagonal lines went from the circle, at upper left, upper right, lower left, and lower right parts of the circle, dividing the suit into triangles. The triangles on the left and right of the suits were grey. The rest of the suits were the apropriate color. On the helmet, there were circular lines shaped like the Dino Thunder Rangers' mouth things, but unlike the Dino Thunder Rangers, the mouth things were grey.

"Team Omega Power Rangers!" the Rangers cried.


	5. A New Team of Rangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Notes: None for the moment.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: A NEW TEAM OF RANGERS

* * *

"Wow!" said Kayla.

"This power is incredible!" said Nick.

"Newbie Power Rangers will not stop me!" said DuKon in his deep voice "Minibots, attack!"

"Deon, a little help?" said Ray.

"You'll be able to fight them" said Deon "Go".

"Right" said Nick.

The Minibots ran at the Rangers with their swords.

Kayla, with the help of the Pink Ranger powers, was now more powerful than the last time she fought the Minibots. She knocked one aside with a simple punch, kicked one, and twirled around a Minibot that was attempting to slash her vertically. She kicked the Minibot down and ducked just in time to avoid a Minibot's sword attack. She tripped a small group of Minibots and got back up. "Have a nice trip" she said mockingly.

Sandy jumped over a couple of Minibots, knocking them down in the process. Four Minibots, swords in hand, rushed up to Sandy. Sandy, however, with the help of the Yellow Ranger powers, mamanged to knock down all four of them with one shot from her Omega Blaster.

Ross, using the Omega Saber, blocked a slash from two Minibots at once. He easily kicked them aside, jumping over to another group of them. It was all too easy, with the help of the Blue Ranger powers, to defeat them with a couple slashes with his Omega Saber.

Ray kicked a few Minibots aside with martial arts moves that were almost as impressive as Deon's. He jumped in the air, did a 360 twist horizontally and vertically at the same time, and knocked all of the Minibots down while still in the air.

Nick, being Red, took on Dukon. DuKon's saber was enourmus. The blade itself was as long as half of Nick's body.

DuKon slashed at Nick, who just barely jumped over the blade. The blade was wide enough for him to land on, give DuKon a roundhouse kick, and leap off.

"You have impressive fighting skills, Red Ranger" said DuKon.

"Thank you" said Nick, jumping up into the air. He bent his foot back slighty, and when he landed against the wall of a building with his bent foot against the wall, he pushed off, expertly pulling his leg back, the other one was aimed at DuKon.

"RED OMEGA POWER KICK" he cried. His fully extended leg was glowing red, and when it slammed against DuKon, a huge shockwave, building in vertical size, formed. DuKon, naturally, went flying.

"That was cake" said Nick.

"Rrrrr" groaned DuKon.

"What's the matter?" asked Nick "All out of breath?"

"You'll need more than that to defeat me" said DuKon.

Nick turned to Deon. "Any suggestions?" he asked.

"Call for your weapons" said Deon.

"Right!" said Nick.

"OMEGA POWER WEAPONS!" they all cried.

"Terra Bow!" cried Kayla.

"Drill Rifle!" cried Sandy.

"ExplosioRod!" cried Ross.

"Satablaster!" cried Ray.

"Sigma Sabre!" cried Nick.

They all struck fighting poses, weapons in hand.

The Terra Bow was an average pink bow with pink-tipped arrows. The Drill Rifle was an avergae yellow rifle...with a drill at the end. The ExplosioRod was like a blue staff, but it had huge shocks at the end that, when hit against something hard enough, made it explode (The something it hit against, not the rod). The Satablaster was a blaster with a mini satellite dish attached to the end. The antenna coming from the satellite dish was the part the lasers blasted out of. And the Sigma Sabre was a sabre...with a blade that had fire symbols on both sides.

"Join them together" said Deon.

Ray shifted his blaster handle up, making the Satablaster look like a stick. Ross seperated his ExplosioRod into two halves. Sandy did the same thing that Ray did with her Drill Rifle. And Kayla made small sharp blades extend from the sides of the Terra Bow. Both halves of the ExplosioRod had small littles holes around the middle of the rod, and the blades fit into them perfectly. The Satablaster and the Drill Rifle were attached to the sides of the Sigma Sabre, and an arrow armed in the Terra Bow fit into the little hole on the base of the Sigma Sabre's handle. So, Nick and Kayla connected the Terra Bow to the Sigma Sabre. Ross and Kayla stood up, Ross holding his divided ExplosioRod halves, Kayla holding the Terra Bow, which was now turned on its side. The other three kneeled down. Ray held the Satablaster on the right, Sandy held the Drill Rifle on the left, and Nick held the Sigma Sabre up.

"OMEGA CANNON!" they all cried simultaneously.

"Ah!" said DuKon, taking a nervous step back.

"Blast of Power!" cried Nick. A huge ball of fire launched out of the Sigma Sabre. It hit DuKon and the ground around him exploded.

"Rrrrr..." said DuKon "I'll be back, Red Ranger. And then you'll wish you had never met me". DuKon dissapeared.

The Rangers stood up, quickly seperated their weapons, and said "Team Omega, Power Down". They were surrounded by a light of their Ranger color and when that light faded, the Rangers were demorphed.

"Well?" asked Nick to Deon.

"Admittedly...not bad" said Deon.

* * *

At Deon's house, the Rangers celebrated their victory.

"WOOHOO!" yelled Nick "Let's see DuKon try to fight us again!"

"Rangers. It's going to be a difficult battle. Are you all up for it?" asked Deon.

"You heard us before" said Nick "We'll do it".

"Just one quick question" said Ray.

"Shoot" said Deon.

"You said you were a Ranger...well...which Ranger were you?" asked Ray.

Deon wasn't surprised. He _had_ been hoping they wouldn't ask that question, but that doesn't mean he wasn't prepared for it.

"I can't tell you right now" he answered "But all will be revealed..in time. That's the thing about the Power Rangers. You ask questions, and sometimes, you have to answer them yourself. You never know what's going to happen next. I sure learned that."

The Rangers nodded and walked outside.

Deon opened his desk drawer and pulled out his old morpher. The old morpher. It was almost exactly like that of the Turbo Rangers', save the fact it was entirely black. He also pulled out his key. He could try morphing....in fact, why wouldn't it work? He had done it all those years ago, so why wouldn't his powers work now?

No. That would be too easy. One sight of the Ranger and the Omega Rangers would know exactly who he was. He needed time....and lots of it. If he was ever going to defeat Etorka, then it would have to wait...

Sighing, Deon put his morpher and key away, waiting for what was to happen next.

**

* * *

**

**Next time on Power Rangers Team Omega-**

_Omega Zords, Awaken_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that ends Ep. 1. A few corrections:

Back about what I said in Ch. 3 about the mouth things? Forget the whole grey-ones-like-DT's shit and replace them with mouth things like the Space Rangers. I hadn't been thinking of them at the time when I thought of their costumes. Also, their neck parts were white like all Rangers'. And it was the _upper_ and the _lower_ triangles on the chest that were grey, not the left and the right. Man, i'm stupid.

Anyways, that ends this episode like what I said above. And if anyone thinks I got the next episode's title from PRWF's "Predazord, Awaken", then you're right, I was running out of ideas.

So...well..there's Ep.1, hope it satisfies you until the next one, and if anyone knows what Ranger Deon is, then congratulations, I tried not to give out too many hints....


End file.
